


Two Like-Minded Souls

by articcat621



Series: Marvelous Tales of Magic [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Romance, Scientist Shuri (Marvel), Smart Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: A scientific collaboration between Shuri and Hermione Granger is sure to bring life-changing experiences to both the Magical and Muggle worlds.





	Two Like-Minded Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square O1 for my MMF Bingo - Shuri. Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

“So, you're the new intern?” Hermione asked, glancing over the young woman before her. She was dressed in trousers, with a button up cheetah print shirt. Her hair was braided into two small buns atop her head. She grinned brightly. 

“Yup! Mr Stark thought I'd be the best to send in terms of collaboration. Name's Shuri.” She stuck her hand out and grinned even more.

Hermione reached out, accepting her hand and shaking it. “Hermione,” she told her. “You'll be shadowing me in terms of your time here.”

“Perfect! I can't wait to collaborate with you. I've had some exposure to magic, but it was different than what you all can do.” Shuri looked around the atrium of the Ministry excitedly. 

“Likewise, I'm excited to see what the uses of vibranium.” 

Shuri grinned. “So, should we get started? Do you have a lab or something?”

Hermione nodded. “Right this way. I work in the Department of Mysteries, and that's where my lab is.” As she walked, she felt like Shuri's gaze was on her arse. Briefly, Hermione looked over and sure enough, Shuri was definitely staring at her arse.

Licking her lips, Hermione smirked. _This is certainly going to make this internship interesting._

* * *

“So,” Shuri began, grinning at Hermione as she worked. She had been interning at the Ministry two weeks now, and she had been flirting with Hermione the entire time. Hermione never responded, but Shuri knew it was time to make her move. She could tell by Hermione’s-not-so-secret-glances that she was interested. “Hermione?” she said a little louder.

“Hmmm?” she murmured, not looking up. 

Shuri loved how focused Hermione would get while working. She knew that she was the same way in her own lab, as T’Challa would frequently point it out.

“Are there any good pubs around?” Shuri asked. “Like, a classic English pub.” She paused. “I’ve been definitely wanting to try some good food.”

Hermione paused in her work and looked up. “Oh, yeah, there's a place not far from here.” She continued to furiously write down notes on her parchment. 

“Would you mind taking me?” Shuri asked, knowing there was no harm in trying. She held her breath, waiting for Hermione’s answer.

Hermione put her pen down and looked up. “You want me to take you to dinner?”

Shuri grinned. “That’s exactly right.” She leaned forward slightly. “So, what do you say? Do we have a date?”

Hermione’s eyes widened and a blush dusted her cheeks. “I… Yes.”

Shuri resisted the urge to do a small victory dance. “I look forward to it.”

“Me too,” Hermione murmured softly. “Shuri, come look at what happens when the potion touches the vibranium.” 

Moving towards Hermione, Shuri made a mental note to thank Mr Stark for arranging the internship for her. While she still had a few months in England, the beginning was certainly off to a good start.


End file.
